Realizations
by Ayeka69
Summary: Sesshomaru doesn't realize how special someone was to him until she is gone.
1. It's Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Inu Yasha, but I do own Ninoka. Also, special thanks to my English teacher for just letting have writing time in class for me to come up with such a story. Thankies Ms. G.!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out as her arrow disarmed the Tetsusaiga's transformation. "Surrender now or the next arrow goes into your heart!"  
  
As Sesshomaru stared at the reincarnated priestess, an eagle carrying a demon with a fox's tail and ears on its back flew down next to him. "Let me take care of this Sesshomaru. She is a weakling compared to you." Ninoka said to him.  
  
"Fine. That leaves my dimwit of a half – demon brother to me." Was his reply.  
  
Ninoka jumped off of her eagle from 20 feet in the air and landed with an in – humanely grace on the ground. "Ok Kagome. It's just you and me." She said with a glint of enjoyment in her eyes. "Dark Lightning Strike!"  
  
A dark force field appeared around the girl and quickly gathered into a small ball into her hand. It soon expanded and she threw it up into the air and the black ball turned into black icicles. Each ice spike glowed a dark purple as they quickly gained speed as they approached the girl with the long black hair.  
  
There was soon an explosion on the cliff where the girl was standing and a large flash of black and purple light. Sensing that she hadn't destroyed her target, Ninoka used her speed to chase after the girl who tried to get away. There was a pause in the girl's running and Ninoka could sense that through all the dust. As she stood there, waiting for the girl to be on the run again, she sensed something had been released. Quickly remembering Kagome had arrows, she jumped up and did a back flip in order to just barely miss the arrow from even harming her. As she landed, she felt a slight sting on her left shoulder.  
  
She looked down and saw that the other girl had fired another arrow right after the other one and it had struck her. The second arrow also sliced through her sleeve and just the top layer of her skin, where a trickle of blood had slowly started to run. "B!TC#!" she called out, "THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" With the anger raging in her, she started to chase after the girl again, at top speed this time, no longer playing games.  
  
Once she sensed the girl running again, she used this time to check to see how Sesshomaru was doing in his battle against InuYasha. It looked as though he was winning, so she took out one of her throwing stars and concentrated on her target.  
  
Taking aim, she threw it towards a small tree in which she sensed the frightened girl was hiding behind. As it hit it's target, it cut the tree in half. "Come out little one..." She said through gritted teeth, "I'm not going to hurt you, just kill you."  
  
As those words came out of her mouth, she saw the girl in the mini school skirt come out from behind the half cut tree. "Ahh... there's my little sacrifice..." she said with a smirk. "Ready to die?" she asked.  
  
"Not just yet." Kagome said before taking another arrow and firing it at Ninoka. Ninoka swiftly took out her long sword and used it to cut the flying weapon in half. She closed her eyes and charged at Kagome. Looking up and seeing she had three more arrows and were about to fire them, she placed her sword in front of her. As Kagome fired each one, Ninoka easily dodged the first one, cut the second, and dodged the third one. She kept on running and ran past Kagome, just slightly slicing the girl's neck.  
  
She soon stopped about a couple of feet behind the girl, turned around, and took her sword and hugged it around Kagome's neck. "See..." she whispered, "It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
Kagome let out a loud cry and Ninoka continued on whispering into her ear. "I know you like that half – breed Inu Yasha. You're just too scared to admit it. And for your info as well, he likes you too. If I were you, I'd go save him. As for me, I'll give my life to your hands. I've lived for years now and I haven't found anyone to love me yet, so I've given up. I will surrender if you will destroy my materialistic form. Deal?"  
  
Realizing that the girl had stopped struggling and actually listened, she waited for a response. She soon heard, "I can't take your life..."  
  
Angered by her response, Ninoka tightened the hold on her sword around Kagome's neck so that the blade was slowly cutting through the skin. "Like I've said, I've lived long and have done this so many times, I'm not afraid to do it to you. I've lived long and have wondered what my purpose is. I've come up with nothing, either kill me, or your life is over."  
  
Suddenly, Ninoka felt a sharp pain in her foot and she released Kagome from her death hold. She stepped back just in time to see the girl pull out her last arrow and fire it at her, this time, the arrow hitting its target.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Sesshomaru battled his brother, Inu Yasha, he kept a small part of his mind on Ninoka's energy levels. It seemed she had the upper hand on the ex – priestess until he felt her entire body lose its life force. Shocked to believe that she had been beaten, he turned his back on Inu Yasha and ran towards where he had last sensed her body's energy at top speed.  
  
It didn't take him long to find it, and there it was, in the arms of a crying Kagome. /No./ he thought to himself. /After 5 years of our partnership together, you can't be gone./ He slowly walked over the dead girl's body and kneeled down before her. Feeling something wet on his cheek, he placed his finger on it and froze. /What's this? A tear?/ he thought out of shock. /Could I have cared for this girl? Could I have actually loved her?/ Carefully picking up the corpse, he carried her off of the battle field, not even paying attention to his wining brother screaming about him quitting the battle, or Kagome yelling, "Sit boy!" just to make him shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What'd you think? I know it's kinda short, but work with me here. Please review. Until next time! ^-^ 


	2. How?

Disclaimer: It's the same as before, (I don't own anything Inu – Yasha related) and now, I think I want to dedicate this entire fan-fic to Ms. G. because she actually gives me time to write it.  I don't know how else to thank her except by getting an A in her class, and since that's not going to happen, I'll do the next best thing.  Enjoy! ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Sesshomaru left the battle field carrying the corpse of his Ninoka, the thought to himself, /Did I truly have feelings for this girl or is it a shock to me that someone with her energy level lost to that of a damn former priestess?... No, that couldn't be it… I've been shocked before… I really do think I had,… loved her./

            As he slowly left his thoughts, he sensed something that wasn't meant to happen and he stopped right there on the spot.  /What's this?!/ Shocked once again, he stared at the corpse, sensing its life energy returning to it someway.

            Sesshomaru got to his knees and placed the now lightly breathing body on the ground.  /How could this be?  Someone hit her with the reincarnated priestess's arrow would kill them right?  Unless…/ He undid her top and saw a metal covering her upper torso.

            Anger starting to flare within him, but soon it subsided as her eyes fluttered open.  Sitting up, she rubbed her head and said to herself, "I promised myself I'd never have my body do that again… my poor head…" and stopped.  Sensing some, she turned to her right and sitting there was a smirking Sesshomaru.  Slightly blushing now, she stammered out, "Ses… Sesshomaru?  So, ho… how's it going?"

            "How do you do that?"

            Staring at him questioningly, he continued, "You know, end your life force and then have it return eventually?"

            Rubbing the back of her head, she explained, "Well, you see, I don't really know actually.  One day, I was beaten on the head with a club and I passed out, or so it seemed to me.  I eventually found myself in a black room which seemed to go on for days on end.  Then, I finally sensed myself in my body again.  The next thing I knew, I was buried deep within the earth.  When I dug out of my grave, I saw my sister putting flowers on the tombstone and crying.  Once she saw me, she ran away, screaming for our mother.  That's when it hit me, I was thought to be dead.  What also hit me was that every time my body was hit with a deadly impact, it shuts down, as if dead, and its will will eventually cause its life force to bring me back to life.  As long as my attacker doesn't pierce any vital organs or indent my skull, I can never die… unless of old age."

            With a sigh, Ninoka closed her eyes and slumped her head.  She soon felt a claw trace her jaw line and lips.  Shocked that he was even touching her, her eyes automatically snapped open and she looked at him and into his eyes.  There she found what she never saw before. /Love?/ she thought to herself.

            He cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled his lips onto hers. /What the… Who is this guy?/ she asked herself.  /Sesshomaru?  Kissing me?  What changed him?/  Finding it hard to resist any longer, she kissed him back.

            /It was either now or never…/ he thought to himself when his lips touched hers and it finally sank in.

            Pulling apart, she asked, "What was that for?!" noticing how cute he was.

            "I… I…" he stammered out before he shut his mouth and looked towards the night sky.  Looking up at him, Ninoka looked into him.  "Sesshomaru?" she asked, "Do you love me?"

            Looking down at her, he just stared into her eyes.  Slightly nodding, he made her blush.  "And so you waited until I came back to life to let me guess?" anger slightly engulfing her.  Then remembering that he was never good with his emotions, she took in a couple of deep breathes.  Soon calming down, she wrapped her arms around him and a tear fell down her cheek.  Sensing him go still at the shock of ever being hugged before, he eventually loosened up and hugged her back.

            "Sesshomaru?" Ninoka asked disturbing the peace.  Not hearing a response, she looked up and realized he had fallen asleep.  Sighing, she laid him down and fell into his arms.  Speaking silently to herself, she said, "I want a child… a boy or girl with your powers, my will and intellect, and our looks…" and on and on she went, talking to herself until she felt a hand running through her hair.

            Not really shocked at sensing him being awake, she asked, "What do you want?"

            "I want what you want."

            "Are you serious?" she asked out of shock while sitting up.  Allowing him to get up with her, he held onto her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.  "Would I ever lie?" he asked.

            All of a sudden she busted out laughing.  Eventually realizing he was actually serious, she quieted down, blushed, and replied, "Yes, but I don't love you for your honesty."

            Smirking, he pulled her towards him and his lips touched hers.  Gently pulling her on top of him, they did it without another word to each other for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* sigh * Once again, it's a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but aww well.  Hope you liked it all the same.  In the next chapter though, I'm actually putting Inu – Yasha in it, so all of you people who like him more than Sesshomaru, don't worry, be happy! ^-^ Until next time!  In between, please review… it'll make me happy and feel even more prettier!


	3. Skip a Few

Ok, so yea, I'm skipping a couple of years ahead and so I'll also keep the Disclaimer the same… * cough * I DON'T OWN ANYTHING INU – YASHA RELATED!  I love my job!  Enjoy… ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "IMP! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shinoka called out.  "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

            Hearing a silent rustle in the grass blades behind her, her fox ear twitched at the sound.  Turning to her left, she quickly pounced towards the patch.  Seeing his staff rise about the plant and fire coming from the grandpa's head, Shinoka swiftly changed her course and landed to her target's left.  Using her speed, she rushed behind hem, ran up to his back and disarmed the imp's staff.  Seizing the moment, she lifted him off the ground and threw him into the air.  Just as he was about to fall onto her poisonous nails, she saw her target freeze in mid – air while squirming about five inches away from them.

            Wondering what had stopped her killing, she saw and arm standing above her head, holding Jaken in the air.  Following the elbow to the main body, she saw it was her mother.  "How many times do I have to tell you?  No using Jaken as a practice dummy!" Ninoka told her daughter.

            Shinoka's ears fell and she slumped her head.  "Oh no, it won't work this time missy!" Ninoka told her while placing Jaken back on the ground and allowed him to run off to reclaim his special staff.

            "But mother, Jaken wanted to help me practice."  Sensing her mother's questionable glare, she changed her statement.  "It's not like I forced him or anthing… OK!  FINE!  I made him defend himself! Happy now?  I wanted to teach the little guy something other than carrying that staff and starting fires."

            With an eyebrow raised, she smile and hugged her daughter.  "That's my girl, now go terrorize someone else."  With a sigh, Ninoka watched her daughter run off into the forest, the last time she saw being Shinoka's tail.  Staring off into the distance, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder.  "There goes our lil' girl.  She's getting so big." She told Sesshomaru.

            "Who knew we'd have a child?  Even one that is as beautiful as she is."

            Turning around, Ninoka looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled, "And despite her beauty, she is a strong fighter and a great strategist.  Just like her mother."

            Hearing her lover break out laughing, she sweat – dropped and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.  Turning around and crossing her arms across her chest, she walked away with an apologizing Sesshomaru behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            While jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Shinoka scanned the area below her, looking for anything that moved so she could challenge it to a race.  After a few minutes, she got bored and stopped to rest on a branch.    Leaning on the trunk of the tree she sat and looked at reach individual leaf until she sensed some one coming her ways the a comparable speed.  /Ready… Get set…/ she waited on her branch. /GO!/ she raced off as the person she was racing gained speed.

            Realizing she might actually have some competition, she sped up and jumped down onto the ground next to the person.  Looking to her right, she caught a glimpse of him before returning to the race.  Giggling, she thought to herself, /He's kind of cute… the red outfit and the ears are a nice touch./

            Stretching out her hand and reading her poisonous nails, she sped up, changed direction so she was facing him and attacked.  To her surprise, he dodged her attack and she missed him by only an inch.  /DAMN IT!/ she cursed to herself, /Why are they always getting away today?/  Landing with her back to him, she quickly jumped, turned in the air, and fell on one knee facing her opponent.  

            "Not bad…" she whispered to herself, "But I'm better…"

            Charging up again, she ran for him, hand extended.  Seeing him pull out a sword with a great blade, her attack didn't slow down.  She smiled and as he swung the overly – sized knife at her, she jumped up and over his head and landed behind him.  Just to toy with him, she slashed his back and as he turned around, swinging the sword again, she jumped and dodged that blow as well.

            Smirking, her ear twitched at the slight sound of a footstep behind her and she sensed something fast coming her way.  Using her legs as springs, she jumped up and into the trees.  Once up there, she looked down and saw and arrow flying by where she once was and into the trunk of a tree, just barely missing the guy in red.  Having herself out of her opponent's view, she watched as a woman came running towards the demon in the red.

            Finally having a chance to fully examine him, her eyes went wide with shock.  /Wait! He's not full demon! Only half… / she finally realized, /Interesting…/ she thought and continued to watch the scene below her.

            "Inu – Yasha! Are you okay?" asked the human girl.

            "Yea… Jeez woman!  What were you trying to do?  Kill me?"

            "No, if I wanted that, I would've done that ages ago.  I was just trying to keep you from getting slashed to pieces.  Looks like your back is okay, but I wouldn't say the same for your clothes."

            Jee thanks for noticing… but who was that girl?  I could sense she was a demon, but I haven't seen her around before…" the half – breed called Inu – Yasha said.

            Not being able to stand having people not know who she is, Shinoka called out, "I AM SHINOKA!"

            "Who said that?" asked Inu – Yasha.

            Jumping down once again and landing with an in – humanely grace on the ground, Shinoka crossed her arms over her chest.

            "There's something familiar about you…" Inu – Yasha pointed out while sniffing the air around her and having the Tetsusaiga at hand in case she tried to attack again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't plan on continuing from the first, let alone the second chapter, but please, still work with me.  And review too while you're at it! Peace! ^_^


	4. What's Wrong?

Hehe… I'm BACK!... * cough * I don't own anything Inu – Yasha related.  * bows * Thank you… Thank you… (I know, so lame, but what else can I do?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "What are you?" he asked, still sniffing the air.

          "I am a full demon, unlike you half – breed."

          "Stop trying to push my buttons…" he growled.

          "Really, I thought I was…" Shinoka said and growled back, preparing to fight.  "And besides, you're a waste of my time anyways.  Your swordsmanship sucks!"

          "What?! Why you little…"

          Losing his patience, he swung the sword forge from his dead father's fang at her.  Once again, jumping out of the way, she prepared to fight.  "Ah… just like a stubborn child," she mocked, "unable to handle a bit of teasing without the use of violence.  Aww well, doesn't matter to me either way."  As she landed, she powered her nails and charged.  Just as he was about to send the Tetsusaiga crashing on top of her, she reached out and held onto his wrist.  After a while, the skin began to disintegrate from where her hand was.  Smirking, she saw a pained look on his face.  "Either you give up or I will burn your hand right off." She warned.

          "I never give up…" he replied and reached for the end of his sword with his other hand, over – powered her, and released himself from her grasp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Looking at the female demon, she also noticed something familiar about her.  Kagome just stared at the fight scene, not either bothering to try to help Inu – Yasha.  /I swear this is some sort of de`ja`vu… (long pause)… I've got it!  This happened last time when Sesshomaru fought Inu – Yasha!  I wonder if Shinoka has some sort of connection with Sesshomaru./

          "Shinoka, who's your father?" Kagome yelled out towards the battle.

          Seeing the girl paused for a second to nod at her to acknowledge that she was listening, Kagome asked again, "Who's you daddy?... I mean, father?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hearing the human ask her something, she decided to nod to it and to keep her mind on Inu – Yasha.  After hearing her voice ask the same question, Shinoka stopped and placed her hand on her hips.  "Do you mind?" she asked, "I'm having a battle here!  But if you really must know, my father is the great Lord Sesshomaru."

          Catching her off guard, Shinoka had the wind knocked out of her as Inu – Yasha landed on top of her.  Breathing heavily, she looked into his eyes and saw hatred in them.  Shocked that she had been knocked down by some one apart from her father, Shinoka got angry.

          As he brought his sword towards her throat, her anger flared and she too overpowered him.  Using her legs, she jumped him off and rolled backwards just in time to avoid the over head attack on her.  She quickly got up and got in her defense position.  On her feet again, she asked, "What's your problem?!  How do you even know my father?"

          Seeing his sigh and sheath his sword, she yelled back to her, "He's my brother, ok?!"

          Shocked that this weakling of a half – breed was her father's brother, she asked, "How?"

          "It's not like I wanted to be.  He just got our father's full demon powers, while I got only half, and the other half being human."

          "I see, so why do you hate him so much?"

          "He wants the Tetsusaiga."

          "Tetsusaiga?"

          "My sword forged from our father's fang.  It has great power, but full demons can not wield it.  He's jealous of this precious trait of mine."

          "I see… But you know…"

          "What?"

          "Nothing.  May I see it?"

          "What?! HELL NO!  Besides, it won't work for you."

          "Please???"

          "NO!"

          Shinoka tried once again, only this time she had chibi eyes, "pppllleeeaaassseee???  I promise not to hurt anybody."

          "NO!"

          "Why not?"

          "Because I don't let anyone else touch it!"

          "Why?"

          "Because it's mine."

          "Why?"

          "Because I'm the only one who can wield it."

          "Why?"

          "Why do you want to know?"

          "Why do you think I want to know?"

          "Why do you want to know why I think you want to know?"

          "Why do you want to know that I want to know that you think I want to know?"

          On it went until finally Inu – Yasha gave in.  Knowing that, for once, he had been defeated, Inu – Yasha sighed and handed the sheath containing the Tetsusaiga over to her.

          Reaching out for the sword, Shinoka sensed something in the air and paused an inch away from it.  Looking up, she concentrated and felt it was big, and fast.  Moving a bit too fast for her taste.

          Growing impatient, Inu – Yasha growled, "Well?"

          "Shh!  Don't you sense it?"

          Concentrating as well, Inu – Yasha soon felt the presence as well.  "Yea.  What do you think it is?" he asked.

          "I have no clue…" Shinoka truthfully answered.  Still looking up, she saw the sky grow dark quicker than its usual speed.  Unable to stay on the ground, she jumped up through the trees, branch by branch until she reached the top.  Looking at the scene before her, she froze.  "Inu – Yasha, come quick." She yelled down to the people below her.  Sensing someone coming up below, she waited patiently until he was right next to her for her to say, "Look…" and pointed to the direction of the cause of the disturbance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'RE OH TOO KIND!  I'd like to thank me, me, and most importantly… Ms. G.  * bows *  SUKI DA!  Until next time… This is Ayeka69 signing out.


End file.
